deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 2 Multiplayer
Summary Dead Space 2 is the first Dead Space game to offer competitive multiplayer. It consists of team based matches, broken down into two rounds each. Players take turns playing the Human Security team, and the Necromorph horde. The human security team must achieve a variety of objectives while the Necromorph team must prevent the humans from achieving all objectives by delaying the humans until the timer runs out. Completing Objectives adds more time to the game clock. Each match takes place on a specific map, which has a type of objective game keyed to it. Since each objective requires specific panels and objects, the maps only support the one type they are keyed to. Completion of an objective adds time to the game clock, while also unlocking the next objective for the humans. Objectives include a human operating a panel uninterrupted for a set amount of time, carrying a disk or information to a panel, entering escape pods, and damaging containers and Markers. These are performed in a narrative order, giving importance to each objective and the whole scenario. Players from both teams can damage their allies with both melee and ranged attacks. Team Kills are penalized with a -20 point modifier. This includes during grapple attacks. Players can also damage themselves, killing yourself incurs a -100 point penalty. Players gain experience for their game affecting actions, while receiving a bonus for winning the match. Point Awards: *Healing a Team Mate: 20 points *Rescuing a Team Mate: 20 points *Killing a Necromorph: 100 points *Assisting a Necromorph kill: 25 points *Killing a Human: 300 points *Assisting a Human kill: 150 points *Completing an Objective (Human): 400-500 points *Winning a Round: 1000 points *Winning Both Rounds: +2000 points, total 4000 points *Execution Damage Bonus: Variable. Determined by opposing players button mashing. Usually <100 points. *Killing a Team Mate: -20 points *Suicide: -300 points (Human), -100 points (Necromorph) Humans Humans start with Stasis, a Plasma Cutter, and a Pulse Rifle. The initial stasis module has a single charge, which is upgraded as the player levels up. Quick-healing as humans also heals all nearby humans. The Plasma Cutter can be swapped out for other weapons that are unlocked by reaching higher levels. The first unlock is the Line Gun at level 7, then the Force Gun at level 11, the Seeker Rifle at level 17, then the Javelin at level 28. Additional suits are also unlocked by leveling up. These are purely cosmetic and have no impact on gameplay. Human Multiplayer Weapons :Player vs Player matchmaking is inherently different from single player vs environment, so players should be aware of the differences between the weapons as demonstrated in the single player campaign, as opposed to the multiplayer arena. Security officers always spawn with a Pulse Rifle, and initially with a Plasma Cutter that they can swap out for different weapons when they unlock them at higher levels. Pulse Rifle The Pulse Rifle is the default weapon for the Human Security teams. It is always issued, and can not be swapped out. The magazine capacity starts at 50, and is upgraded to 60 at level 19. :Primary Fire: Suppression Spray ::The Pulse Rifle's primary fire is a high rate of hitscan projectiles. The rate of fire, combined with the large magazine size, makes this weapon very useful in a wide range of situations. As always, concentrating fire on limbs damages enemies more efficiently. Combined fire from multiple Humans can deal tremendous damage, this is a recommended tactic. :Secondary Fire: Grenade Launcher ::The Grenade Launcher alternate fire launches an explosive projectile which has time to target and is affected by gravity. It uses 10 ammunition per grenade. Any player or AI slasher caught in the blast radius will be stunned, which forces Lurkers that are climbing on walls or ceilings to lose their grip and fall to the ground. It also interrupts charged ranged attacks from both the Puker and the Spitter. Plasma Cutter The Plasma Cutter functions in Multiplayer exactly the same way as it does for Singleplayer, as a versatile equivelent of a pistol. Remarkebly, due to higher pressure through Multiplayer to consider killing enemies much more important then conserving ammunition, its effectiveness as a weapon has shifted from primary weapon to special purpose deployment. :Primary Fire: Single shot ::Fires a narrow cutting beam at a high velocity, dealing a moderate amount of damage. :Secondary Fire: Rotate array 90* ::Aligning this weapon so it is parallel to the limb being aimed at substantially increases the amount of damage dealt to an enemy. Doing so vastly increases the potential of the weapon. Line Gun Lvl. 7 The Line Gun is a heavier weapon with high damage potential. Like in the single player campaign, it fires powerful lines of energy that pierce through targets and continue until they hit level geometry. The Multiplayer initially has a 5 round capacity, which is increased to _ at level 25. The weapon is hampered by a low fire rate, slow reload speed, and time to target. :Primary Fire: Single Line shot ::The Line Gun's primary fire is a wide horizontal beam of energy that will damage anything it comes into contact with. It pierces enemies, and will pass through them making it ideal for clearing constricted hallways by aiming the band at the target's legs. It is capable of killing AI slashers in one blast, by striking two limbs. This makes it very effective at thinning AI characters very quickly. It is also capable of killing Pack members in one hit, as long as one or more limbs are severed. Lurkers can be killed in one hit if the beam contacts two or more tentacles. Otherwise, it will take two blasts. Pukers and Spitters can take up to four blasts before succumbing. :Secondary Fire: Timed Grenade :: Force Gun Lvl. 11 :The Force Gun, like in the single player, is highly effective in close quarters combat. Alas, this is all the primary fire is good at. At far ranges, the primary fire of the Force Gun is completley useless, not even hitting the enemy or causing a knockback effect. It's primary fire is especially useful against the Pack, who die from 2 shots. The primary fire also works great against the A.I. controlled Slashers; it knocks them down and takes them about 3 seconds to get back on their feet. Lurkers are also strongly affected by the primary fire due to their low amount of health. Against Pukers and Spitters, the Force Gun has a stun effect but takes about 3-5 direct shots to completley kill them. Due to it's small (initially 5) magazine size, the primary fire is not recommended. The secondary fire can reach alot further and does much more damage, but is too precise to easily use against the Pack . It is useful against distant Lurkers, and, Spitters. Its better to start killing Pukers with the secondary fire then use primary fire when they come in close. The primary fire to the Force gun is not the smartest thing to use around allies (especially when travelling in a tight group) or to save an ally from a grapple, due to the friendly fire. : : :Primary Fire: Conical Force Blast :: :Secondary Fire: Concentrated Force Blast :: Seeker Rifle Lvl. 17 The equivelent of a sniper rifle, the Seeker rifle is an unwieldy weapon throughout Multiplayer, but once mastered a vastly effective one. Functions exactly the same throughout Multiplayer as it does in Singleplayer, and tactics through Necromorph killing remain largely the same. :Primary Fire: Single power shot ::Fires a single shot, dealing a large amount of damage. Aiming at necromorphs while in this mode still allows for one-shot kills with enemies like the Lurker or Pack while allowing a faster reaction time, given that the Secondary mode is not active. :Secondary Fire: Scope Toggle ::Given that weapons in Multiplayer are generally accepted as un-upgraded versions of weapons during Single-player, toggling the scope on doubles the damage of the shot. Extremely useful for taking out ranged enemies, and also largely useful against larger enemies - the Slasher, Spitter, and Puker. However, it is ineffective when toggled against faster, smaller enemies. Javelin Gun :Primary Fire: 'Fires a single Javelin :: :'Secondary Fire: '''Electrifies last fired Javelin :: Necromorphs Necromorphs start with all 4 forms unlocked. These forms all have different respawn times, with respawn times based on the amount of utility that each form has. Like human players, increases in rank will also unlock enhancements for necromorph characters. Grappling Necromorphs can grab their opponents by pressing A/X (Xbox and PS3 respectively) to jump (for Pack and Lurkers), then the melee trigger to grab their opponents. For the Puker and Spitter, the jump button instead initiates a charge, whereupon right trigger will grab if the target is hit. One on One, a full-health human will always win a grapple. Both players are prompted to mash the A/X button. The Necromorph player mashes to do additional damage to the Human, while the Human is attempting to prevent that additional damage. Humans below 50% health will usually lose a grapple to The Pack, Pukers, and Spitters. The Lurker can execute players below 50% health, but it requires lots of mashing since it has little health. All Necromorphs can be killed while grappling, and the human is vulnerable to both healing or damage from other players. However, they cannot use panels while being grappled. This makes grappling a very effective tactic for the Necromorph team to run out the clock. Humans can shoot the Necromorph off, which if successful, will end the grapple animation immediately and award the firing player 20 points for "saving" the ally. Necromorphs can attack a human that is being grappled by an ally. This greatly increases the chances of the grapple being successful, or at least the death of the human. Ranged attacks, especially the Spitter's, must be aimed carefully to avoid hitting the allied necromorph. If the necromorph is killed, the grapple ends immediately. Once the grapple animation starts playing, the victim cannot be saved. Killing the survivor will only end the animation prematurely. The Pack Controls: *A + Right Trigger/ X + R1: Leaping Grapple Attack *Right Trigger / R1: Attack *Left Trigger / L2: Not Used *Right Bumper / R1: Not Used *Left Bumper / L1: Sprint *A / X: Jump *B / O: Not Used *X / Square: Not Used *Left Stick: Move Character *Right Stick: Aim/Look Upgrades #Improved Melee Damage -Level 6 #Improved Pair Damage -Level 18 #Increased Health -Level 31 The Pack has the shortest respawn, around 3 seconds. They deal impressive melee damage and their small frame makes them difficult to hit. However, only 3-4 pulse rounds, or a single good hit from a special weapon, to kill them. They can survive without their head. Stasis is very effective against them, due to their low toughness. Lurkers Controls: *A + Right Trigger/ X + R1: Leaping Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L1: Sprint *Left Trigger: Aim *Right Trigger / R2: Melee attack, Ranged attack when aimed *Right Bumper / R1: Not Used *A / X: Jump *B / O: Wall crawl *X / Square: Not Used *Left Stick: Move Character *Right Stick: Look/Aim Upgrades: #Increased Ranged Damage -Level 3 #Increased Melee Damage -Level 15 #Increased Pair Damage -Level 27 Lurkers require about 4 seconds to spawn. They have slightly greater health than the Pack, however their tentacles (which must be extended to shoot) are easily damaged at close range. Reduce the impact of this by not holding down the "Aim" button extraneously. Lurkers can use ranged attacks to fire small needles which do decent damage to humans at a fast rate. Their ranged attacks launch a 3-shot salvo. Damage is greatly increased when more than one shot hits, requiring precision aiming. They also have a melee and grapple attack, like all necromorphs. The Lurker's signature ability is being able to climb up walls to provide additional mobility, and more importantly, better firing angles on it's prey. Utilize this in conjunction with teammates to maximize the effectiveness of your Lurker. Lurker Tactics: *Abuse the Lurker's ability to walk on walls. It provides excellent firing angles, and will catch most humans off guard. If you can find a good firing position on a vertical surface overlooking a human objective, you can easily take out opponents by taking advantage of the massive damage from all 3 barbs making contact with the enemy. *Don't underestimate the Lurker's melee attack. If you have worn out a human player to the point where their rig glows yellow, and there are no other players nearby, rush them and melee them to death. Puker Controls: *A / X + Right Trigger/R1: Charging Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L1: Sprint *Left Trigger /L2: Aim *Right Trigger / R2: Melee attack, Puke attack (when aimed; hold to charge for more damage) *Right Bumper / R1: Slowing projectile *A / X: Charge *B / Square: *X / O: *Left Stick: *Right Stick: '''Upgrades: #Increased Ranged Damage -Level 12 #Increased Melee Damage -Level 24 Pukers have the potential to be the most powerful necromorph in multiplayer. They have a fast melee attack that deals heavy damage, a very effective grapple attack, a snare attack from their secondary fire which slows humans near it's impact, and a short ranged chargeable puke attack that causes massive damage and multiple stuns. Pukers take 6 seconds to spawn, and they can take significant damage before dying. Puker Tactics: *Combine attacks with your allies for enhanced effectiveness *Spitter Charged Fire + Puker Snare Fire is very effective *Puker grapple attack is extremely effective. Use on damaged enemies to ensure a kill. *Due to its size, the Puker is very vulnerable to Stasis and concentrated fire. Strafing while approaching an enemy minimizes these risks. Spitter Controls: *A / X + Right Trigger/R1: Charging Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L1: Sprint *Left Trigger: Aim *Right Trigger: Melee Attack, Spit (when aimed; hold to charge for more damage) *Right Bumper/R1: *A / X: Charge *B / Square: *X / O: *Left Stick: *Right Stick: Upgrades: #Increased Ranged Damage -Level 9 #Increased Melee Damage -Level 21 #Increased Paired Damage -Level 35 Spitters act as a sniper for the necromorph team. She takes 7 seconds to spawn, but the high power of all her attacks makes this worthwhile. Her spit attack causes significant damage, and can instantly kill even a full health human if a fully charged attack connects with the head. Hold down the Fire button to charge the attack. However, she is also the largest necromorph, and will often draw the attention of a whole team if she appears. She is also very weak at close range combat, as her huge form makes it easy for humans to stun her until she dies. Her melee attack is slower than the Puker's. Spitters can move very quickly while charging and sprinting, use this to your advantage Spitter Tactics: *Treat the spitter like you would a sniper class in any other game. Get to a high point, or a choke point with good cover, and fire away. *Spamming the ranged attack can be useful for locking human players in a hit stun. Charged shots are more damaging than fast shots, but take more time to prepare. It will take 3 charged shots to the torso to kill a Human. *The ranged attack of the Spitter causes splash damage. Use this to your advantage when attacking groups of enemies or attacking with an indirect line of fire. Slasher A.I. Due to the fact that some Necromorphs can be easily killed, computer-controlled slashers have been added to assist the Necromorphs by attacking the Humans. This is extremely helpful due to the tendency to directly attack a Human player, spawn close to enemies, re-enter vents to chase the humans, and assist you when surrounding them. Furthermore, the constant threat of enemies can easily drain the Human team's ammo. There can be 3(?) or more AI necromorphs and they will all be slashers which are deadly at close-range and can grapple human players. Therefore the Necromorph team will have another tool to defeat Human team because of their sheer numbers. Be cautious when maneuvering around the AI slashers, they obstruct your movement and when decapitated, their melee flailing can damage any player. General Tips *Necromorph players need to make good use of their various forms and grabs to win. *If at all possible, split the human team up, then have one player grab while the others rip him apart from behind. *If the humans are carrying an objective, use fast-spawning forms to mob them before they have a chance to react. *If the necromorphs must destroy an object, use the fast-spawning forms as well, and ignore the humans as you inflict damage on the objective. *Communication is key, Necromorph or Human. Coordination is more important than personal skill. *If your looking to go for a good K/D as the Necromorphs, and you spawn in a vent, just to be welcomed by all 4 human guns firing at you, dont be afrand to retreat right back into the vent you spawned from; while you will have to wait an extra 5 or 6 seconds to respawn as each variant, it gives you time to rethink the situation, and prevents an untimley death. Retreating into a vent also heals you, so if you survive a fight, but are badly shot up, climb back into a vent to heal, instead of entering the next fight at the brink of death. *For humans, stay together! As stated above, the humans are weak when on their own. Communicate with, and stay in sight of each other. If one dies, the remaining three need to find a defendable position and dig in to wait for the other guy. Don't keep pushing, because it will make it easier for the necromorphs to overwhelm your squad. See Also *List of multiplayer upgrades in Dead Space 2